ILLUSION
by Hoshino YukiHime
Summary: Sasuke menatap datar kearah Sakura yang sedang bertaruh nyawa. Gadis itu sedang berusaha meraup udara untuk bertahan.


**ILLUSION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ckrrriiiit….Ckriiit….**_

Chidori Sasuke berkilat tajam dibalik tubuh Sakura yang sedang membulatkan tekadnya untuk membunuh Karin seperti permintaan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menyalang jahat menghunuskan chidori tepat pada jantung Sakura dari arah belakang. Membuat Sakura terkejut akan perbuatan orang yang begitu dia cintai.

" _ **Ukh..uhuk..uhuk.."**_ Sakura terbatuk mengeluarkan darah akibat serangan mendadak yang ditujukan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Sasu..ke..kun-" Sakura bergumam pelan dengan darah yang masih bercucuran ditubuhnya.

Sasuke menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, melepaskan hunusan Chidori yang berkilat pada tangannya sehingga membuat Sakura terjatuh menghadap tanah. Kesadaran Sakura masih tersisa, Sakura meraup udara semampu yang dia bisa, berusaha menatap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dalam diam dan datar. Sakura yang melihat tatapan Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Sasuke..kun.. sayonara." Gumam Sakura tak jelas, matanya perlahan menutup, nafasnya melemah, tak sanggup lagi meraup udara disekitarnya.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa, masih menatap kosong kearah gadis tersebut. Dia mengelap bagian wajahnya yang terkena percikan darah dengan tangannya. Saat berusaha mengelap wajahnya Sasuke menyadari tangannya sudah dipenuhi darah yang berwarna merah pekat. Matanya membulat melihat hal itu.

"Darah siapa ini?" pikirnya dalam hati dengan raut menahan takut.

"Apa ini darah Danzo?" Kembali dia bergumam sendiri, matanya kini teralihkan kearah temannya yaitu Karin, yang saat ini tak berdaya. Dia mengingatnya, dia mengorbankan Karin agar dapat menusuk tubuh Danzo dari jarak jauh.

"Lalu, darah siapa ini?" Pikirnya lagi.

Kembali Sasuke melihat daerah pertarungannya dengan Danzo. Sasuke menunduk menghadap tanah yang ia pijak. Matanya membulat terkejut, darah yang mengalir dibawah kakinya membawanya kembali dalam kenyataan. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura sedang terbaring tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya baru saja berhenti sejenak, nafasnya tak karuan, matanya memburam melihat tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Bohong, ini pasti bohong." Gumamnya pelan, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

Kakinya terasa lemas sampai tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya, hingga ia terduduk dihadapan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu lagi. Tangannya mengelus lembut wajah sang gadis.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu?" Gumamnya kepada gadis itu.

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh sang gadis berharap ini bukanlah kenyataan. Dia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang sudah berani mengambil nyawa gadisnya. Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi orang tersebut, dia akan mencincang dan menyiksanya. Siapapun yang berani merebut kebahagiaannya harus dibunuh.

"Tapi dimana orangnya?" Pikir Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke kembali melihat sekitar, dia mengaktifkan sharingannya berusaha merasakan chakra disekitarnya yang mungkin telah luput darinya. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada dia dan Karin yang bahkan untuk bangun saja tak sanggup.

"Karin tidak akan bisa menyerang Sakura dalam keadaan begitu." Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Siapa si brengsek itu? Sialan!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi, air mata sudah mengalir membasahi wajahnya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa bertanya? kaulah yang melakukannya." Sesosok bayangan berbisik dibalik Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar bisikan seseorang dibalik tubuhnya. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku memang ingin balas dendam pada Konoha, tapi aku takkan membunuh Sakura!" Sasuke membalas ucapan bayangan tersebut dengan lantang. Matanya berkilat marah menghadap bayangan yang sekarang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar lucu." Ucap bayangan tersebut sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau harus menangisi perempuan menyebalkan itu?" Lanjutnya lagi.

 _ **Ckriiit…Ckriitt…**_

Sasuke kembali menggunakan Chidorinya dan berlari kearah bayangan tersebut. Dia yakin sosok itulah yang sudah berani merebut Sakura darinya. Tetapi serangannya hanya menembus udara hampa. Sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kau hanyalah pendendam, kau tidak membutuhkan perasaan lebih terhadapnya." Sosok tersebut kembali bergumam dibalik tubuh Sasuke. Berbisik pelan, membuat Sasuke merasa hatinya semakin hampa.

"Kau yang membunuhnya, berengsek!" Sasuke berbalik untuk meninju sosok yang tengah berbisik dibelakangnya. Pukulannya mengenai sosok tersebut. Sosok bayangan itu terseret mundur akibat pukulan keras Sasuke di ulu hatinya. Dia masih berdiri tegap, sambil memegang tubuhnya yang terkena pukulan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku yang membunuhnya." Sosok tersebut menyeringai menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali terkejut menatap siapa sosok yang sedang dia hadapi saat ini.

"Aku yang membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Kembali sosok tersebut berujar sambil menyeringai.

"Karena aku adalah dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjut bayangan tersebut, yang ternyata begitu mirip dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, ia berjalan mundur menghindari Sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya.

"Tidak, aku bukan kau." Ujar Sasuke yang masih terus berjalan mundur.

Sosok tersebut berjalan maju menuju Sasuke yang masih berjalan mundur untuk menghindarinya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat merasakan Sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya kini sudah berjarak begitu dekat dihadapnnya.

"Lihat!" Ujar sosok tersebut, menunjuk kearah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk dengan wajah yang tak terbaca. Dibelakangnya, Sakura yang tadinya berbaring tak bernyawa kini telah membuka mata dan menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Kau yang membunuhku, Uchiha berengsek!" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah penuh kebencian.

"Tidak..tidak..bukan aku!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi, kedua tangannya mencengkram rambutnya kasar. Dia terus mengelak bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahannya.

Dia tidak akan membunuh Sakura, sekalipun gadis itu begitu menyebalkan dimatanya. Tapi dibalik menyebalkannya, Sakura sudah lama mendapat tempat dihatinya. Hanya saja, balas dendam membuatnya menekan perasaannya terhadap gadis musim semi itu. Sakura adalah perempuan satu-satunya yang membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan saat berkumpul menjalankan misi bersama tim tujuh. Sebenci apupun dia terhadap yang dilakukan Konoha, dia tidak akan tega membunuh Sakura, sumber kebahagiaan dimasa depannya nanti.

Sasuke mulai berhenti mencengkram rambutnya, tangannya ia turunkan. Dia merasa lelah dengan permainan ini. Sosok itu tengah bermain dengannya rupanya, begitulah yang dia pikirkan.

"Hahaaahaaa, Kau tidak bisa menipuku." Sasuke tertawa penuh kesombongan menatap sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya.

"Ini ilusi, benarkan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sosok tersebut menatap sendu kearah Sasuke."Kasihan sekali kau." Gumamnya pelan, kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Hahaaa, yaah…aku tidak akan membunuh Sakura." Sasuke kembali tertawa keras, air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan tawanya.

"Hahahaaa…" Sasuke masih tertawa, dia menatap kedua tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah.

"Aku…Sakura."Racaunya tak jelas. Dia kembali menatap gadis yang terbaring disana.

"Bukan aku…Sialan!" Teriaknya kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasu…Sasuke-kun?" Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar panggilan seseorang. Tubuhnya seperti diguncang cukup kuat.

"Haaah..haaaah…Bukan aku!" Sasuke membuka matanya kaget, tubuhnya berkeringat deras sampai membasahi baju yang dia pakai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menatap suamninya penuh khawatir.

Dari tadi Sasuke terus meracau dalam tidurnya. Mendengar igauan Sasuke, membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidur. Sakura berusaha membangunkan Sasuke dengan mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya, karena Sasuke seperti tersiksa dalam tidurnya.

"hah…haah…" Sasuke masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dia menutup mata menggunakan telapak tangannya, air mata mengalir dibalik tangan tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke dan berusaha memberikan ketenangan kepada pria itu.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam pelan, kemudian jatuh dalam dekapan hangat istrinya. Inilah yang dia inginkan, dekapan lembut dan hangat dari sang istri yang selalu membuat perasaannya tenang. Sakura mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Apa mimpinya sangat mengerikan?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Mimpi apa, sampai membuat suaminya yang terkenal sangat kuat menjadi begitu tersiksa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hn, sangat mengerikan." Ujar Sasuke yang masih setia berada dalam dekapan Sakura.

"didalam mimpi, aku membunuhmu." Sasuke kembali berujar, tersirat rasa sedih dalam ucapannya.

Sakura yang tadinya mengelus punggung Sasuke kini melepaskan dekapannya. Sejujurnya Sasuke masih ingin berada didekapan Sakura lebih lama.

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dengan serius, kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Sasuke membunuhku ya?" Gumam Sakura pelan.

Sasuke masih dapat mendengar gumaman pelan Sakura tadi. Ekspresi wajah Sakura tak dapat ia baca.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, bedanya tatapannya kali ini dibarengi dengan senyuman yang begitu membuat Sasuke terpana.

"Hihiii, Itu hanya mimpi Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mendekat kearah suaminya, mengelus pipi mulus sang suami dengan begitu lembut.

"Tapi-" Baru saja Sasuke ingin bicara, ucapannya terpotong akibat ciuman tiba-tiba dari istrinya. Sakura mencium Sasuke lembut, membuat sang suami begitu terlena akan ciuman lembut yang diberikan istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah kenyataannya." Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap mata sang suami.

"Dan mencintaimu bukanlah sebuah mimpi." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hilang sudah kekhawatiran Sasuke, mendengar istri cantiknya, meyakinkan bahwa Sakura mencintai dirinya. Ungkapan itu membuat mimpi buruk yang ia alami tadi menguap entah kemana.

"Naah, sekarang sudah larut malam. Ayo tidur!" Sakura menuntun tubuh sang suami untuk berbaring kembali kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Sakura, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah berbaring.

Sakura melihat kearah jam disamping kasurnya.

"sudah jam dua belas." Gumam Sakura.

"Hmm, ayo tidur." Sasuke menarik Tangan Sakura, membuat istrinya berbaring dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, Otanjoubi omedetou." Ujar Sakura yang saat ini dipeluk erat oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, Tidur!" Ujar Sasuke singkat.

Keduanya mulai saling memeluk erat dan bersembunyi dibalik hangatnya selimut. Sambil memejamkan mata senyuman terpancar diwajah keduanya. Tidak akan ada lagi mimpi buruk yang menghantui Sasuke saat ini, Karena Sakura akan mengahapus semua mimpi buruknya dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan hati yang dimiliki istri tercintanya.

 _ **END**_


End file.
